


explict, understood

by fyborg23



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyborg23/pseuds/fyborg23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex still wonders what “no rules” mean for PK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	explict, understood

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: inspired by [this post](http://hastybooks.tumblr.com/post/81770388351) and augmented by [this picture](http://www.montrealgazette.com/mobile/sports/news/cms/binary/8900079.jpg). As always, if you know anyone in this fic in rl, turn back now.

Alex can still feel PK’s hand around his shoulders, and Alex’s still blinking from the hot lights and the cameras as he walks dazedly around the grey confines of CONSOL. His new Habs sweater feels like a weight around his shoulders, and PK’s delighted words play over and over in Alex’s head: “No rules”.

Even though Alex knows that PK was joking, the words still run through his head during the lockout.

Hell, they even run through his head during the torture that is the beep test, as Alex runs alongside PK and they’re both trying not to die from sheer lack of oxygen. PK finishes first— hah, point for Alex— and dumps water all over himself, his tongue licking at the small drops of water around his lips. Alex’s too tired, too sweaty to do anything but appreciate the  _aesthetics_  of PK.

Alex still wonders what “no rules” mean for PK. PK seems like a giving guy, and he’s pretty much who every trainer on the Habs point to as a good example. It’s fair that Alex should follow good examples, right?

That line of reasoning brings him to lifting weight, with PK looking at him  _attentively_   and occasionally correcting his form with a firm hand. Heh.  _Firm_. Alex’s distracted by their reflection in the full length mirror, PK broad behind him, and an image of PK’s hands spread on Alex’s torso as he fucks Alex hard, makes Alex’s arms stutter under the weight of the dumbbells.

PK grips Alex’s arms, says, “You all right, Gally? Don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Alex swallows, “You’re calling me ‘Gally’? I thought Gally won that right,” and slowly lowers the weights to the ground.

PK smiles, broad and generous, “Gally’s getting cocky. I think a rematch might be in order.”

Alex gives PK an answering smile, but can’t quite meet PK’s eyes. Alex’s  _very_  glad he’s wearing compression shorts underneath his mesh shorts, because otherwise there’d be something  _obvious_  there. PK stretches his arms up towards the ceiling, and Alex’s eyes slide over the firmness of PK’s triceps, the sturdiness of his—

Everything, really.

PK pats Alex on the shoulder, says, “One day, you’d look as good as I do,” and  _winks_.

Alex’s brain shuts off, really, it’s the only reason he volleys back with, “Why don’t you show me what ‘no rules’ mean, then?”

PK blinks, like he’s just missed a fanned pass, but then raises his eyebrows and steps closer to Alex, close enough that Alex can feel his heat, “You’ve been thinking about that for that long, that’s impressive.”

Alex’s head feels like it’s going to explode, and his mouth is dry, like if he says anything more he’ll croak. Alex doesn’t really have to look down much; he and PK are almost the same height, and his eyes drift over to the curls of PK’s eyelashes. Alex knows he looks like an idiot, his mouth half-open and his face fully pink, sweat forming a half circle down his shirt.

PK raises his own shirt and wipes off his face, says, “Don’t want you to overwork yourself. I’m starving, and I have half a cow at my place. Want to come over?”

Ok, even though there was half a cow in that sentence, even Alex can pick up on  _that_ , thanks. There is actually half a cow in PK’s freezer; he has to keep those muscles up somehow, and Alex would rather eat PK’s cooking than his own. Alex rushes through the shower, shoves himself in some cargo shorts and a t-shirt. PK beats him out the door, and grimaces at Alex’s clothing.

“Really, Chucky, you’re making big money and you still dress like you’re in double-As.”

Alex rolls his eyes, it’s not like PK’s wearing anything fancier than what Alex’s wearing. PK just has more…  _whatever_.

Just like PK’s place looks more  _whatever_ than the tiny apartment Alex has. PK waves a hand around, says, “Get yourself comfortable, feet off the furniture.”

“Those two things don’t belong,” Alex protests.

PK turns around, “Who’s cooking? Yeah, that’s right, you behave or you don’t eat.” PK busies himself, preheating the pan and pulling out a tupperware container full of rice. Alex watches PK cook, his hands smooth and unhurried, and gets a little… envious? PK looks over at his shoulder at Alex, and says, “I’m thirsty, get me some water.”

Alex smirks, “Thirsty, all right,” and PK rolls his eyes, mutters something about ‘kids these days’. But Alex gets PK his water, and gets himself gatorade. PK hums to himself a little, and Alex watches the small muscles in PK’s shoulders work as he shakes the pan a little over the burner.

PK gives Alex his steak, and Alex makes sure to make conspicuous moaning noises as he eats it. PK smirks, and says, “You’re writing a paycheque I’m not sure you can cash.”

Alex chokes on a gulp of gatorade and sputters out, “You’re the one with the ‘no rules’ bullshit, do you realise how impressionable I was then?”

PK’s dark eyes flicker over Alex’s face, the rest of his mouth clearly saying  _like you’re not impressionable now?_  Alex looks down at his plate, and squirms against the fly of his shorts. He feels like PK’s thinking about where to touch him, where to—

Alex looks up, and PK reaches across to circle his fingers around Alex’s wrists. Alex’s heart pounds hard, pounds harder when PK’s thumbs slide across the thin skin of Alex’s wrists, and PK says, “You’re overthinking this.”

Alex bites the inside of his cheek, shrugs, “Maybe.” PK stands up, steps behind Alex, stroking his hands down Alex’s arms. Alex makes himself drop his shoulders, and god, PK smells so  _good_ , even though it’s just soap and fresh deodorant. PK presses a hand over Alex’s face, and that weirdly makes him actually relax. Alex can hear PK humming a little, and he says, “I’m going to close your eyes, ok?”

Alex nods, and PK slides his hand over Alex’s eyes, and he exhales in relief, his mouth relaxed. PK strokes through his hair, pressing just right on his scalp. PK strokes down to Alex’s neck, and Alex’s breath flutters a little until he feels PK’s fingers play with the collar of his t-shirt, sliding the thin material over his collarbones.

PK says, “What exactly were you thinking about the ‘no rules’ thing?”

Alex inhales sharply, but he doesn’t have to look PK in the eyes when he says, “You fucking me, basically, you know all of the porn things.”

“A little advanced, isn’t it?” PK says, pulling Alex’s shirt collar out of shape as he strokes further down to Alex’s pecs. Alex swallows, and spreads out his legs. His shorts are seriously getting uncomfortable, but he doesn’t want to move, not with PK’s hands on him.

PK leans down, says into Alex’s ear, “A bed is more comfortable,” and Alex shivers just a little, thinking about PK being naked for _him_. Alex’s hasn’t  _not_  seen it all before, locker rooms and all, but Alex’s sure this is a little different.

Alex stands up, and follows PK to his room, watching PK’s thighs move underneath the thin fabric of his shorts. Alex’s hands itch to touch them, and he presses himself against PK, rests his chin on PK’s shoulder. PK reaches back and ruffles his hair, says, “You can grope me, you know, no one can resist  _this_.”

Alex snorts, but his hands slide down to squeeze PK’s ass. PK presses into Alex’s hands, and turns his head to kiss Alex lightly on the lips. Alex moans, bites at PK’s lip a little too hard, and PK smirks as he steps away. PK shoves his hands underneath Alex’s shirt and peels it off, pressing his thumbs against the peeks of Alex’s nipples.

Alex shoves the rest of his shirt off, and PK meets his eyes, says, “You seem to like having your eyes covered.”

Alex bites his lips, manages to say, “Yeah, that was kinda nice.”

PK presses him gently across the bed and reaches to get a strip of cloth tied around a bedpost. It’s a blue so dark it’s almost black, and says, “Take off your pants.” Alex slides them off so fast he’s sure he gave himself some sort of burn, and PK smiles before he ties the blindfold around Alex.

Alex moans, and PK leans in to suck at the tendons in Alex’s neck, says, “You’re so hot like this.”

Alex feels himself twitch, gets his underwear with some of his precome, and he can hear PK taking off his clothes. Alex curls his hands around the bed railing, hitches his knees up. He knows PK’s watching him, and Alex feels  _obscene_. His dick’s probably ridiculous, straining at the front of his underwear. Alex feels PK’s weight next to his hip, and PK trails his fingertips down from Alex’s neck to the skin right above his dick, stroking  _teasingly_  at it. Alex can’t even peek, PK did too good of a job tying the blindfold, and his breathing sounds so fucking loud to himself.

PK strokes Alex’s dick, sliding his foreskin back slowly, and Alex tries not to squirm. PK says, “You’re not a virgin, are you?”

PK sounds so damn amused, and Alex clenches his teeth as he says “No.”

“Good,” PK says firmly, and gives Alex’s dick another slow, twisting stroke, smearing Alex’s precome all over it. Alex pulls slightly away from PK’s hand, his hands tight around the cool metal of the bedrails. PK tightens his grip on Alex’s dick, and Alex presses a moan into his arm; it’s too good, too hot.

PK turns Alex’s head towards him, his fingers pressing firmly on Alex’s jaw, and kisses him on the lips. Alex presses back against PK’s full lips, and PK slides some tongue against Alex’s lips. PK jerks him smoothly, and Alex thrashes his legs against the sheets, kicking off what must be a throw.

“Easy, easy,” PK says against Alex’s lips, “You’re so hot like this, you know?” Alex presses his head back against a somewhat-lumpy pillow and just has to breathe through his mouth. PK kisses him, kisses his neck, and scrapes his teeth down his torso. Alex can’t see anything, so anything PK does to him is like turning it up past eleven.

PK stops touching him, and Alex can hear PK doing  _something_. What, Alex doesn’t know, but god, he wants to see PK doing it. Alex hears some slick noises, and he tenses. That has to be lube, and PK’s not using it on him, why. Alex hears a huff of breath, and he can feel PK’s knee press against Alex’s calf, moving just a little. Alex hears the soft smack of flesh against flesh, and he puts it together.

PK’s fucking himself, on those thick fingers, and Alex moans. He wishes he can see that, god, even thinking about PK reaching back and straining just a  _little_  is hot. PK’s quiet, but Alex makes himself listen for the slightest twist of his fingers, press his leg against PK’s, looking for even the smallest tremble.

“Shit, Alex,” PK mutters, “Look at you with your hands where I can see them. So great.” Alex squirms at the praise, arches his back because it’s too much, too—

PK presses a lube-smeared hand against Alex’s hip, pinning him down, and Alex moans. PK presses his fingers in deeper, straddles Alex’s legs, and grinds his ass against Alex’s dick. Alex feels like he could twist apart at any moment, the vicious tease of PK’s ass just pressing him on.

PK holds Alex’s dick straight as he slides down on it, and Alex has to blindly grope for PK’s shoulders, feel PK push down on his dick. Fuck, it’s hot, tight, everything he hoped for. PK slides a finger along Alex’s lower lip, says, “You could just come like this, a few pumps and it’d be over.”

“No,” Alex moans, “no,” even if PK’s ass is glorious and Alex’s trembling from  _not_  fucking up into PK, from  _not_  pressing his feet on those sheets to get some leverage, anything. PK presses his finger into Alex’s mouth, and Alex has to suck, distract himself from PK _riding_  him, the slide of PK’s asshole around his dick.

PK slides his finger deeper, pressing down on Alex’s tongue, and Alex gulps around it. PK slides Alex’s hand down to his dick, strokes himself off using Alex’s hand, says, “You know what to do,” and Alex tightens his grip around PK’s dick, slides his palm up and down on PK just like PK’s fucking himself on his dick.

Alex’s overheated. There’s a hum in his ears, and he can just hear PK saying,  _yeahyeahyeah_  underneath his breath. Alex speeds up his hand, stroking PK off just like he would stroke himself off, and PK slams down hard against Alex’s hips, making them almost  _creak_. Alex moans, thrusts up as hard as he can against PK’s weight, his heels sliding against the bed weakly. PK comes in Alex’s hand, slicking it with his come, and PK swivels his hips just right—

Alex can see stars underneath his blindfold, and he comes with a shaky whine in his throat.

PK fucks down a few times, making Alex twitch from over-sensation. Alex does  _not_  whine when he slides out of PK.

PK drags his hands down the sides of Alex’s face, pulling the blindfold off, and Alex blinks up at PK’s face. PK smiles, leans down to kiss Alex, and Alex kisses back slowly. PK’s so warm, and Alex relaxes against the pillows. PK pulls gently at Alex’s hair, and Alex doesn’t have any energy to bitch about it.

PK smirks, “No rules, eh?”

Alex licks at his lips, says, “It’s working out.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://www.hastybooks.tumblr.com)!


End file.
